


All She Wants For Christmas

by flickawhip



Category: Back In Time For Dinner RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Massive fluff.Polly grants Rochelle her Christmas Wish.





	All She Wants For Christmas

“Polly?”

Rochelle can’t hide her smile even as she steps aside to let Polly come inside, locking the doors safely behind her. It’s Christmas Eve, the rest of her family are out shopping and Polly, Polly is here, with her, alone. 

Polly is silent, blushingly shy, and Rochelle smiles as she reads the unspoken in Polly’s stance, and blush, moving to kiss her softly, unable to stop herself smiling when Polly responds, leans into her, and lets the kiss deepen. 

She waits for moments, then, when she is sure Polly is less likely to bolt, she speaks softly.

“Are you in the business of granting Christmas wishes?”

Polly frowns, confused, then shakes her head.

Rochelle can’t help smiling, kissing her again.

“Well, you granted mine...”

She speaks softly, but she is leading Polly to bed.


End file.
